


Applause

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bondage, Incest, Knives, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Teenlock, Twincest, Voyeurism, chracter death, jim's a psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Da's not home," Jim whispered in Richard's ear, leaning over him and leering.</p><p>"I know," Richard said. "I was happy with cuddling."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jim asked, running a hand down Richard's front, to his crotch, palming at him through his jeans.</p><p>"N-no," Richard admitted, gasping and bucking his hips into the touch without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applause

"Da's not home," Jim whispered in Richard's ear, leaning over him and leering.

"I know," Richard said. "I was happy with cuddling."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, running a hand down Richard's front, to his crotch, palming at him through his jeans.

"N-no," Richard admitted, gasping and bucking his hips into the touch without thinking.

"I want to try something," Jim said and took his twins hand, guiding him into their room. "You need to trust me."

"Okay," Richard said and started tugging off his clothes, he knew how it went by now, he knew what Jim wanted.

"What do you want as the safe word?" he asked, looking Richard up and down and grinning.

"Uh… Pavement," he said and lay down on the bed. Jim took his wrists and guided them up over his head, tying them with the rope to the head board, leaving room or Richard to be able to turn over if he needed it.

"Oh, this is beautiful," Jim said and started stripping slowly, putting on a show, then grabbing the lube and smearing some on his fingers.

"Don't hurt me," Richard mumbled, digging his chin into his chest.

Jim just grinned at him and started pressing a finger inside of him, not waiting long enough before adding a second finger making Richard wince. He moaned slightly, the pain being overwhelmed when Jim's knuckles brushed his prostrate. He started tugging at his restraints, getting frustrated that he couldn't touch Jim in return, he was just getting harder and harder and he just wanted something, anything.

"Stop it," Richard groaned, bucking his hips, trying to find friction. "A-ah. Stop."

"You're not safe wording," Jim giggled devilishly and there was a reason Richard wasn't safe wording.

"Fuck me," he begged. "P-please."

Jim giggled again and poured more lube onto his hands, slicking his cock and moving forward, hooking Richard's ankles over his shoulders and lining himself up, just brushing the tip of his cock against Richard's hole.

"Ji-i-i-m," Richard squealed. "S-stop t-teasing."

Jim gave up on trying to control himself, pushing his hips up and hilting himself in Richard with a grunt, making the younger twin moan and squirm. He didn't bother with letting Richard adjust, he wanted to get this over with in case da actually came hoe tonight so he started up a near bruising pace, holding Richard's hips in place, grunting with each thrust, listening to Richard's breathy moans and that only spurred him onwards.

"Yes," Richard was saying. "Yes, yes, _fuck,_ Jim."

Jim wasn't replying in words, just groans and little squeaks occasionally.

And finally Richard's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned and struggled against the bonds, biting his lip to stop him from making that much noise when he came and Jim finally let himself release, he'd been waiting.

The only sound in the room was the ragged panting of the twins and

"Pavement," Richard said suddenly, struggling against the ropes, his chest heaving in panic.

And applause.

"Pavement," Richard repeated with a shriek and Jim turned. Their da was standing in the door, clapping as if they'd just put on a good play for them.

Something inside Jim snapped. It was obvious, from Richard's eyes at least but their da was too drunk to notice.

"Da," Jim said and turned. Richard was sobbing, da was going to hurt them, he was going to kill them. They were wrong, they were perverted and sick, he was so afraid. And he was still tied up and he was afraid his wrists were going to break but he still had to try to get out. His wrists were bleeding because of the ropes, they hurt.

"By all means," their da slurred, forcing the words so they seemed blubbery and fatty and disgusting. "Continue. You boys look lovely fucking each other."

Richard screamed, then, unable to hold it back, pure terror and shame shooting through him.

"Jim," he sobbed. "Jim, Jim, Jim, help, get me out, pavement, Jim, please."

Jim leaned forward and untied the ropes around Richard's wrists with shaking hands, then leaned down to kiss him, putting on a show of rolling their hips together and holding him close, trying to comfort him but Richard was trying to get away, he wanted to run and hide and never come out.

Jim pulled his lips away from Richard's and moved to pick up his clothes, pulling them on slowly, turning back to Richard, their da was still hiding in the corner.

"Don't…" Richard sobbed, seeing the look in Jim's eyes, knowing what he could do right now. "Don't, please, Jim, I love you, don't hurt me."

Their da laughed. "No, Jimmy, go ahead. Hit him."

Jim rustled in the drawer next to their bed and pulled out two things, a ball gag and… something else.

Richard didn't want to think about it.

"Richie, honey, how about we play some more?" Jim asked, his voice high and playful, almost like he was singing. Richard swallowed and Jim put the knife in his pocket and looked at their da.

'Play along,' he mouthed.

Richard whimpered slightly and nodded, uncurling himself a bit and opening his mouth, letting Jim stick the gag in and rub his wrists before tying him up again. He sauntered over to their da, standing behind him.

Their da wasn't much taller than Jim, only about an inch, he didn't have to stand on his toes much to run his hands down the man's front, tease his cock through his trousers with one hand digging out the switchblade with the other and opening it up.

"And maybe daddy dearest would like to join us," Jim hissed. "Just like he used to."

Richard looked away, _hearing_ the knife tear through flesh and gurgling as their da fell to the floor and Jim was laughing, fucking _laughing._ It was terrifying, Richard just wanted to leave and oh god their da was dead now, he'd stopped twitching and Jim left the knife dug into his chest and he was moving towards Richard now, a predatory look in his eyes.

Richard started screaming around the ball gag, he didn't want to get hurt or killed and Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed, just looking at his with a _look_ in his eyes and Richard thought about the lions in the movie they'd been shown in science once.

Jim undid the gag, taking it out of Richard's mouth and shushing him, finally kissing him to shut him up, rubbing soothing circles into his chest. He pulled back, Richard wasn't sobbing now, and undid his wrists too, holding him to his chest.

"Jim," Richard whined. "Jim, why did you do that?"

"I don't want him," Jim hissed.

"Do you want me?"

"Of course, bunny. I love you," Jim breathed, pressing kisses into Richard's neck and pulling him closer, skin against fabric.

"Jim, I'm scared," Richard whimpered. "I'm so sacred what if someone finds out?"

"They won't. We're going to leave, okay? Just for the night, and when we come back da'll be gone and we can support ourselves," Jim reassured him. "Take a shower and get dressed, we're going to go stay in a motel."


End file.
